Ayumi x Yoshiki
by HawkeyeSolo
Summary: This is my favorite ship Ayumi x Yoshiki this is my first fanfiction, but stay tune for more, so here you go I hope you enjoy reading. This is a small lemon as well.
1. The Start of something Beautiful

**I must warn u it will have a lemony scent to it**

 **Chapter 1: The Start of Something Beautiful**

 _It was the day after everyone found out that everyone who in Heavenly Host were no longer remembered by anyone except them and Yoshiki was just now waking up to go to school_ **.** _Yoshiki let's out a groan after just waking up_ "Better get ready." he said. "Boy, it's weird going to school without Shinohara, Suzumoto, Morishige, and being there." "I hope Shinozaki is okay" _He puts on his clothes, brushes his teeth, and he heads out._ (I wish Shinozaki liked me because I always felt like she was the one for me. I'm hoping she likes me after I protected her, but I doubt it she probably still has feelings for Satoshi, even though he clearly has feelings for Naomi.)

 _He gets to school and spots Shinozaki._ "Hey, Shinozaki." "Hey Kishinuma." she said looking away. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm fine it's just...it's hard being here knowing some of our friends aren't here." She said. "I know what you mean." He replied. "I wish things weren't different." "It's all my fault!" She said. "I never should've found that stupid charm on the internet!" _Yoshiki looked surprised at Ayumi._ "Shinozaki don't blame yourself." He said. _She begins to tear up._ "Hey, you didn't know that would happen, so don't blame yourself." "I know you would have never had us do the charm if it was a threat." _She wipes her tears away and looks at Yoshiki._

(I never noticed how subtle and kind Kishinuma is. I actually feel calm when I'm around him. He acted like he wouldn't anything happen to me when we were at Heavenly Host and he always kept me in check. He probably would've died for me. She thought.) "What?" Kishinuma asked. "Oh nothing, I just wanna say thanks." "For what?" Kishinuma asked." For protecting me at Heavenly Host you always were there for me so I just wanna say thanks." She replied. _Yoshiki was at a lost for words_ (This is the first time she's acted this nice to me. He thought.) "Your welcome." He said. _She hugs Yoshiki leaving him to blush harder then he ever has._

"Sorry, I just felt like I had to." She said. "Oh, no it's fine really." He said. _Ayumi smiles and at this time Satoshi and Naomi finds them._ "Hi guys." They both said. "Oh, hi Mochida and Naomi." Ayumi said. "What's wrong with you Yoshiki?" Satoshi asks. "Huh, oh nothing." He replies. "Are you okay, Naomi?" Ayumi asks. "I'm okay." She replies. _Naomi was still trying to move on from Seiko dying, but she couldn't shake the fact that she killed her._ "How's Yuka doing, Satoshi?" Naomi asked. "She's fine, but I don't think she will ever forget about what she saw at Heavenly Host." He replied. "I'm sorry Mochida." Ayumi said. "It's all right." He said. "Come on we better get to class." Ayumi said. _They walk towards the homeroom, Ayumi walked beside Yoshiki the whole time._ (Is she starting to like me? He thought.)

 **Continues in Chapter 2**


	2. Preparations

**Continuation of the Ayushiki Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 2: Preparations**

 _They got down to their last class and the bell had just ring, but Satoshi, Naomi, Yoshiki, and Ayumi were still in homeroom._ "Well I guess I better head out." Satoshi said. "I'll walk out with you. Naomi said." "Aren't you coming class rep?" "Yeah, I will in a minute." Ayumi replied. _Satoshi and Naomi leave and the only two in the room is Yoshiki and her._ (Why is she sticking around? Probably trying to get over the fact we have a new teacher and not Yui-sensi. Yoshiki thought.) "Why are you sticking around?" He asked. "Oh, no reason." She replied. "Why did you hug me?" He asked. (Maybe I shouldn't have done that so quickly. She thought.) "It was just uh." "Never mind, you don't have to explain." He said. "Will I guess I should get to work?" "Oh, okay." Ayumi said. "H-hey Shinozaki." He said "What is it, Kishinuma?" She asked. "Do you, I mean." "Do you wanna go out on a date sometime?" He asked blushing a little. (Oh my gosh he does like me and I think I like him, but it doesn't feel like that. I feel like I love him. She thought.) "I'd love to." "It sounds nice." She said with a smile. _Yoshiki was surprised that she actually said yes._ "You do?" He asked. "I figured you would want to go out with Satoshi instead of me." _It didn't surprise Ayumi to hear him say that considering she mostly wanted to have Satoshi._

"Kishinuma if I wanted to go out with Mochida I wouldn't have said yes." She said. "Really?" He asked. "Of course." She said. (I feel like I don't have feelings for Mochida anymore and I don't think he never would've protected me like Kishinuma did. Has he loved me this whole time, and I've just been so focused on Mochida I never saw it? She thought.) _Yoshiki felt so happy to hear her say that._ "G-Great I'll pick you up tomorrow at say 7.¨ "I get off work at 6:30." He said. "It sounds like a plan." She said. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said leaving. "See ya." He replied. (I can't believe it. I got a date with Shinozaki. I think she actually doesn't have any feeling for Satoshi anymore.) _Yoshiki felt so happy that day._ (I better get to work.) _On his way to work he texts Satoshi about his date._ **"Hey, Satoshi I got a date with Shinozaki tomorrow." He texted. "Wow, I hope you have fun man that's great." He replied.** _Over at Ayumi's house Ayumi was so excited she got a date with Yoshiki. She goes up to tell her sister the good news. Ayumi knocks on the door._ "Come in!" Hinoe said. "Hi sis!" Ayumi said. "Oh, hi Ayumi." She said. "Boy, you seem cheerful." "I am. "I have a date." Ayumi said. "Wow, really that's great." Hinoe said. "What's his name?" "Kishinuma, Yoshiki" Ayumi replied. "Well come and tell me about him." Hinoe said putting her book away.

 _They spent the whole time talking about Yoshiki and how he might have liked her the whole time and what he's like. After awhile Yoshiki goes home happy as can be and when he gets home from work he gets a call from his little sister Miki, who always checks on him every night since she felt bad that she couldn't see him often since he got disowned by his parents._ "Hi, Oni-chan." Miki said. "Heh, hi Miki." He said. "How are you?" She asked. "I'm okay." He replied. "What's new?" She asked. "Well I got a date with a girl I like." He replied. "Oh, that's nice." Miki said. "How are you?" He asked. "I'm okay." She said. "I wish you could still live here." "I know." He said. "I wish mom and dad never disowned me, or I'd still be there." "Well I better go mom is making dinner." She said. "Heh, okay bye." He said. "Bye, Oni-chan." She said hanging up. _Yoshiki let's out a sigh and gets ready for bed._ (Well at least I still have that date to look forward to. He thought.)

 **To be continued in chapter 3**


	3. The Date

**Chapter 3: The Date.**

 _The next day after school Yoshiki just got off of work and was getting ready for his date._ "Okay, I think I'm ready." He said. _Yoshiki decided to go with a white collared shirt he had for when he goes to school with a black jacket as well as white shoes. Over at Ayumi's house Ayumi decided to go in a black dress with some black flats_. ("I better let her know I'm on the way. He thought.) **I'm on my way. He texts. Okay, I'm ready. She text.** ("That's the first time I've replied to any of Kishinuma's text." She thought.) _Yoshiki gets to Ayumi's house and knocks on the door, and her father answers it._

"Who are you?" Ayato asked. "I'm Kishinuma, Yoshiki." "I'm Ayumi's date." Yoshiki said. "Oh, you're the boy she's talking about." "I'm Ayato Shinozaki, Ayumi's father." He said shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you." Yoshiki said. "Ayumi!" "Your date is here!" Ayato shouted. "I'm coming!" Ayumi shouted. "Asuka this is Kishinuma, Yoshiki, Ayumi's date." Ayato said introducing Yoshiki. "Oh, nice to meet you." She greeted. "Nice to meet you." He said. _Hinoe comes down the stairs._ "W-Where's Shinozaki?" Yoshiki asked. "Oh, she's coming." "She's just a bit shy." Hinoe said. "You must be Kishinuma." "I'm Hinoe Shinozaki, Ayumi's sister." "It's nice to meet you." He greeted. "I'm here." Ayumi said coming down the stairs. ("She looks so gorgeous." He thought.) "Ready to go." "Ready when you are." She said. "You two have fun." Hinoe said. "We will." Ayumi said. _They both get to the restaurant and ask for a table._ "Table for two." Yoshiki said. "Right this way." The woman said. _They go to a table that's near the back of the restaurant._ "Okay, can I start you guys off with some drinks?" "Uh, Ice lemonade for me." Ayumi said. "I think I'll have ice tea." Yoshiki said. "Okay, I'll get those drinks and someone will be with you shortly." "Thank you." Yoshiki said _After the woman left, Yoshiki and Ayumi talked back and forth while waiting for the waiter._

"So, what do you plan to do in the future Shinozaki?" I want to be an illustrator. She replied. What about you Kishinuma? _Yoshiki let's out a sigh._ "I don't know to be honest." He replied. "Well what do you like to do?" She asked. "I like to play instruments and listen to music." He replied. "Well, why not a music teacher or a musician." She said. "Maybe." He replied. "I just." "I don't know." "Hell I don't know what to do anymore." He said looking down. "Kishinuma." She said. T _he waiter comes by to take their orders and moments later comes with their dinner. Yoshiki chuckles._ "What?" "Nothing, I was thinking of the time you scared the shit out of Satoshi." He replied. "Oh, yeah that was funny." She said while chuckling. "Listen Kishinuma." "Let's not talk about our problems right now let's enjoy ourselves tonight. " "Heh, always the perky one." He said. _Ayumi giggles._ (You really are something Kishinuma. She thought.)

 **Continued in Chapter 4**


	4. I've always Loved You

**Chapter 4: I've Always Loved You**

 _Yoshiki and Ayumi ate their dinner and talked a little while they wait for the waiter to come with bill_. "I had a great time Kishinuma." She said. "That's good." He said. "I'm glad." "Listen Kishinuma I'm sorry." She said. "For what?" He asked. "For being rude to you like when we were at Heavenly Host and I yelled at you because you thought that anatomical model moved." She said. "I yelled at you even when you were right." "I'm so sorry for being so mean to you." Shinozaki. He said. "You know when we were stuck there I promised myself that I would protect you no matter-¨ _He was cut off by the waiter that came by with the bill and wished them a good night and left._ "As you were saying?" She said. "Right." He said. "I promised myself I would protect you no matter what even if your heart was with Satoshi." (Is he trying to say what I think he's trying to say? She thought.) "The reason I did that is because... I love you Shinozaki." "I always have and I didn't want anything to happen to you." _Ayumi was speechless of how honest he was being about loving her. Yoshiki gets up and starts walking out to the sidewalk after paying the bill and Ayumi follows._

 _"_ I shouldn't have said that." He said. "Your heart is probably still with Satoshi." "No." She said. "W-What?" He asked. "My heart was with Satoshi, but I know a guy who would never let anything happen to me, and he is the one I love now more than ever." She said putting her arms around Yoshiki's neck. (She does. He thought. She truly loves me.) "Shinozaki." "For you it's Ayumi." She said. _They both kiss. Their tongues battle for control, but there was no victor. And they stop kissing._ "Hey listen." He said. "You gotta be home in an hour wanna come to my place and hang out for a bit." "Uh, sure." She replied.

 _They get to his apartment room and sit down on the couch he had with her head on his shoulder. He kisses her on the head._ "You're so sweet, Yoshiki." She said. "Only with you, Ayumi." He said. "Aww." She said. _They kiss again only harder to where Ayumi is laying on top of Yoshiki. The kiss breaks due to the fact she felt something press against her._ Yoshiki. Oh, jeez I'm sorry. He said. _The thought of them having sex was now stuck in their heads. Ayumi got up and started taking off her dress_. ¨Ayumi what are you doing?¨ ¨Come on we're both thinking it and besides I feel like tonight is the night because it was fun, so why not do it while the nights still young." She said. "I just don't wanna get you pregnant is all." He said. "Yoshiki, can I tell you a secret?" She asked. "Uh, sure Ayumi." He replied. _She told him that earlier that day she went to the pharmacy and bought some pills just for the thought of it happening that._ "You really are on the pill?" He asked. "That's right." She replied. _He kisses Ayumi. It was making her insides were on fire knowing that she was going to do it with Yoshiki. She begins to take off his jacket then unbuttoned his shirt and then he removed his pants. Yoshiki watches in awe while she removes her bra and her panties._ "You look so beautiful Ayumi." He said. _He sits on the couch and Ayumi sits on top of him._ "Should I be careful?" He asked. "This is your first time." "Yes." She replied. "I'll be gentle." He said.

 _She lowers herself down onto his member feeling it break her inner walls._ Ah! "It hurts a little." She said. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I'm fine." She said. _She goes up and down just a couple more times to where the pain stopped._ "You can move now it doesn't hurt anymore." _He thrusted her with all his energy making her moan and groan as he got faster each time and at the same time he rubbed her breast which made her moan a lot more and he liked it as much as she did._ Uh! Ah! Yoshiki! She yelled. Ugh, Ayumi! He said back. _He kept going until he climaxed._ AHHH! _They pant trying to catch their breath._ "Yoshiki." She said. "What is it Ayumi?" He asked. "I love you." She replied. "I love you too." He said. _They both hug._ "You wanna go again?" "With you, sure." She replied. _He lays her on the couch and rubs his member against her clint._ Y-Yoshiki. Does it feel good? He asked. Y-Yes. She replied. _Her insides were on fire and then he enters her making her moan and groan._ (I can't believe this is actually happening. He thought.) _He climax's again. A few minutes later after they've cleaned up and reclothed they head out to Ayumi's house._ "I'll see you tomorrow." He said. "Wait." She said. "Thanks for a great night Yoshiki." _She kisses him and goes inside her house._ (Finally you love me. He thought.) _Yoshiki was finally happy he and Ayumi was dating and hoping one day as well get married he went to school every day happier than he ever felt before and Ayumi was happy she finally found the one for her._

 **The End**


End file.
